


Fender Bender

by artiata



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Seriously so much gay, Very gay sex, also fluff tho, also sex, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 17,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artiata/pseuds/artiata
Summary: Harry Potter accidentally backs into Draco Malfoy's car, causing them to exchange information, which leads them to texting and eventually meeting up. First it's casual, like getting cups of coffee together, but eventually grows into Harry confiding in Draco his deepest desires and thoughts. From there it's all gay.





	1. Chapter One

"You do realize you've just hit my car, right?"  
I looked up sheepishly at the angry man who was about a head taller than me.  
"I'm sorry, it was an accident."  
"An apology won't fix the fucking dent you've just put in my car."  
The sneer that played across his lips felt familiar, I felt like I'd seen it before.  
"Look, I'll pay for it."  
"Fine."  
There was venom dripping from the word.  
I wandlessly conjured a slip of paper with my information on it, it contained my name and cell phone number. I handed it to the man. He glanced at it and his eyes widened.  
"Potter?"  
I'd heard that before somewhere too, though I couldn't put my finger on it.  
He brushed his hair from his face and revealed sparkling grey eyes.  
I'd seen those eyes. Those gorgeous fucking eyes.  
"Malfoy."  
He smirked when I said his name.  
"I didn't expect I'd be seeing you again."  
"Can't say the same for myself, Malfoy."  
"What, you wanted to see me again?"  
He raised a blonde eyebrow at me.  
"No, I just didn't assume I'd never see you again."  
He didn't respond, but instead tucked the paper into his jacket and nodded.  
"I'll be calling you with the price of the repair as soon as I go to the mechanic to get it fixed, maybe I'll even see you again."  
"I doubt it."  
"Ah, now you don't want to see me?"  
"Did you not hear me earlier when I'd said I didn't want to, just wasn't a moron who doesn't believe in possibility?"  
Malfoy shook his head in exasperation and turned on his heel, climbing back into his now-damaged vehicle and speeding off.  
All these years and he was still a fucking badass.  
It had always been one thing I'd liked about him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry isn't exactly a morning person, but Draco calls and wakes him up for the two-hundred galleons Harry owes him for the car.

At 10:00am my phone rang.  
I groaned and rolled over in my bed tiredly, reaching around for the buzzing cell until I found it. I picked it up and answered it.  
"Hello? Who is this?", I asked the unknown person on the other end.  
"It's Malfoy. The repair charge is two-hundred galleons."  
"A bit forward, are we?"  
"Of course, have you met me?"  
I could hear the smirk in Malfoy's voice, and I didn't mind it.  
"Alright, let me stop by Gringotts and I'll owl you the money."  
"You are not owling me two-hundred galleons! The poor bird will topple over!", He protested, and I sighed.  
"Alright, where do you want to meet me then?", I asked.  
"The Leaky Cauldron, be there by 12."  
He hung up and I tossed my phone aside, dragging myself from the comfort of my bed and huffing like an old man with arthritis.  
I threw on some clean clothes and made my way out the door, twisting and popping back up outside of Gringotts.

XXX

"I've got your money, Malfoy." I handed him the heavy pouch of coins.  
"Thank you, Potter." He said formally, taking the bag from me and stuffing it in his pocket.  
"Care for a drink?", He offered, and I nodded, sitting down at a barstool.

XXX

It had started with a butterbeer, then wine, then champainge. Next I knew I was downing fire whiskey and doing round after round of shots with Draco Malfoy in the Leaky Cauldron, most likely traumatizing every sober person in the facility.  
I stood up on my barstool and was about to topple over, however some lovely woman I forget the name of helped me down before she left with a horrifyed expression on her face. Next I remember I was on the floor laughing, and then in a bathroom stall crying. Draco, who was also plastered, came in and dragged me out across the tile floor and back to the barstool for another round of shots, which I only realized were straight tequila when I threw up all over the wood floor. At that point we were cut off, forced to choke down glass after glass of water by the bartender, and ordered a taxi by an unknown patron who I am now very grateful to. I woke up with a pounding headache and nausea beyond belief, wondering what had happened, and praying to god I was in my own bed in my own house in my own bedroom without some unknown person beside me.  
Luckily, that was the case, and it turned out I hadn't cheated on my wife while piss drunk. Then my phone rang, making my headache feel a hundred times worse and making me have the strong urge to chuck my phone across the room, however, I didn't do that and instead picked it up.  
"Hello?", I groaned.  
"Potter? What the fuck happened?"  
"Well, considering my horrible hangover, I'm quite sure we got pretty damn drunk."  
"Don't ever mention this to anyone, or your fucking dead."  
Then he hung up and Ginny walked in with a hangover potion, which I gratefully downed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sort of just uploading this because I can't sleep and it's 2:30 in the morning, so sorry if this is really messy or whatever the heck.

I was awoken by the sound of an insistent tapping of claws on the bedroom window, and Ginny poking me sleepily, telling me to get up and let the owl in.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes, complying and dragging myself out of bed, I made my way to the window and opened it.

The tawny owl swooped in gracefully, a piece of parchment clutched in his beak. I took the parchment from it and reached over onto the dresser which was next to me, scooping up three silver sickles and placing them in the brown owl's leather pouch it had across it's body like a satchel.

It hooted and flew away out the window, which I then closed.

I walked out of the room and rested myself at the kitchen table, the parchment in hand, and unfolded it.

_Dear Potter, I never thought I'd be writing a note like this to you of all people I could be writing to, but would you like to go out for drinks tonight. Just maybe let's not get nearly as wasted as last time because that hangover was hell. -DM_

I smirked and stood up, dropping the note on the table and strutting back into the bedroom. Ginny looked up at me from the bed with tired eyes, but an amused grin.

"Guess who's going out tonight?"

"Well, I'm assuming you are."

"That would be correct, M'Lady."

"Who with?"

"Malfoy." She went pale and her eyes widened in shock, her freckles much more noticeable now that most of the color belonging to her face had abandoned her.

"With  _who_ ~~~~now?", She questioned. I chuckled and she pursed her lips.

"He's a prat, remember?" She said when I didn't answer her.

"Yeah, a prat who turns out to not be as much of a prat now. Plus, it gives me an excuse to go out."

"Me wanting to go out is an excuse! You never go out with me!"

"We to out all the time!"

Okay, I'll admit it, I knew that was a lie, and as soon as the words had escaped my mouth I cringed at myself, preparing for an angry Ginny, which was someone I knew I didn't want to face but had just put myself in the position of facing.

She got out of bed and balled her hands into fists, tightly locking her arms into place at her sides. She narrowed her eyes and brought her eyebrows together.

She looked like an angry dragon about to attack, and I was standing there, unsure of what to do next.

"Harry, you know we don't! You won't go out with me for drinks, but you'll drop a night for  _ **Malfoy**_ of all people? _Malfoy?"_

I stood there, betting that keeping my mouth shut and letting her go off would be the best option. Apparently it wasn't.

"Well? Aren't going to deny it, Potter?"

I wanted to point out the fact that since my last name is her last name as of two years ago, that her saying my last name didn't really have much affect, but I didn't want to have my nose broken so I refrained.

"Whatever, go out for drinks with him, just promise me you'll make it up and take me out this week?", She said, sighing.

I nodded and her glare lessened, though she didn't look fully satisfied.

"I have a question." I said quietly, hoping I wouldn't anger her again.

"Yes?"

"Do you only care because it's Malfoy?"

"Sort of. I just wish you'd take me out more than you go out with some stupid git."

"This will be my second time going out with him, and the first wasn't exactly planned."

"Oh, shut up and go make breakfast." Ginny whined.

Harry smiled, "Love you too." 

Then he left, walking out and starting to prepare omlets for the both of them.

***

"You finally decided to show up."

The music was loud and the dance floor was packed with dancing people, or more so people who were pretty much dry humping but calling it dancing due to thier most-likely drunk state.

I huffed, "I had to look good, you said this place was fancy."

"Did you assume I was going to pick some rubbish place? I'm Draco Malfoy, I do the best."

He smirked and quirked an eyebrow.

That smirk, it fit him so well. It was as if that sole expression was saved for him and him only. That nobody else was allowed to use it, just because he wore it that well. 

I'm not even sure he realized he was doing it, but it sure as hell was hot and I couldn't deny it.

"Promise we're not getting wasted tonight, okay, Potter? If you start getting so drunk you can't fucking function I'm leaving you to walk home and get hit by a car, let me make that clear to you."

"I promise we won't get wasted like last time, believe that hangover was not enjoyable for me either."

Then he ordered us shots. Then butterbeers. Then water. Then shots. Then more water. Then straight beer. Then wine. Then water.

It was a strange feeling. I was drunk to a point that I felt loopy, almost like I hadn't slept for days, but I was also sober enough to know what was going on and why.

We didn't drink more than that, but rather danced, ordered food, talked, danced some more,  ~~okay we ordered more shots and did those,~~ talked more, ordered more food, and then danced again. 

The rest I remember from there on out is that we planned another time to get together in our half-drunk state, one that didn't involve alchohol, and one that really seemed more like a date than anything.

 


	4. The Sort-Of-Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Harry's Sort-Of-Date that he planned with Draco Malfoy, and Ginny isn't happy about them meeting up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank all the readers for leaving kudos and overall enjoying my story enough to keep me motivated to upload new chapters and content, so THANK YOU!  
> Okay, now I'm gonna write, here's the chapter.

I sighed as I stepped in front of the mirror and examined my appearance, registering what I'd actually gotten into.

I was married to a woman I fully loved, but here I was, fussing over my appearance as I prepared to meet someone who I'd apparently drunkenly planned a Sort-Of-Date with.

Ginny walked in on me and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're actually doing this? You hit his car and all of a sudden you're practically dating!"

"That's not true, darling, and you know it."

Ginny drew her eyebrows together, "You only ever call me 'darling' when you feel guilty."

"Well, this is bothering you, so yes, I do feel guilty."

I walked over and kissed her forehead, she shoved me away and I grunted.

"Suppose you don't want my affection?"

"No, not when you're about to go snog Malfoy. If you're going to cheat, at least choose someone attractive."

"Ginny, for the last time, this isn't actually a date. It just seems that way. Also, for the record, Malfoy _is_ an attractive person."

Ginny rolled her eyes and let her freckled arms drop to her sides.

"Honestly, are you sure you're even attracted to women?"

"Well, I wouldn't be married to you if I wasn't."

She smiled weakly and bit her lip.

"Listen, I sound like I'm being mean but I'm honestly just worried. We all could see how much you liked him back in school."

"I've never liked him, I don't know what you're talking about!"

~~All of that was a lie, but she didn't need to know that.~~

"Okay, whatever you say, babe. Just please, promise me, that you love me?"

I smiled and nodded, then kissed her, "I promise, I love you."

I knew I didn't sound like I meant it, and I had a twinge of guilt, as if I knew I'd just purposely lied about something, however I pushed it aside and told myself I meant the words.

"I love you too."

And then I left.


	5. Caffeinated Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is on his Sort-Of-Date with Draco Malfoy, and things get deep during their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've kept you waiting for their Sort-Of-Date!  
> Warning:Abuse Flashbacks and Mentions

I arrived at the small cafe Malfoy and I had chosen to meet at and pushed open the glass door, a bell ringing as I did so. We'd chosen a quiet, muggle cafe so that we could both just sit peacefully and talk without either of us being recognized.

I looked around and spotted him sitting at a small, two-seater table. He had a newspaper laid out in front of him and was reading from it, which I realized was The Daily Prophet as I got closer, sitting down in the brown chair across from him.

"Hello, Potter." He greeted, pushing the paper aside and looking up at me.

"Hello, Malfoy." I replied formally, eyeing the paper, "Why the Prophet?"

"I like to read the rubbish they put in there and laugh at it."

A waitress walked over to our table with a muggle ballpoint pen and notepad in her hand. Her bright red curls were pulled up into a high ponytail and her bright blue eyes stood out against her sable skin.

"Can I get you two anything?", She asked kindly, and I glanced over at Draco to make sure he was ready to order before I nodded.

"I'll have an Americano with extra creamer, please."

She nodded and smiled, writing down my order on her notepad, then turned to Draco.

"I'll have an Irish coffee."

The waitress quirked an eyebrow but nodded, jotted down the order, and then walked back into the kitchen.

I leaned over closer to Draco, lowering my voice, "It's nine in the morning!"

"Yes, and?  At least my order isn't as boring as yours is."

"Yours has whiskey in it!"

"All the better."

I sighed and leaned back into my chair, away from him.

He smirked and the waitress came strolling back over, setting our drinks in front of us.

"Let me know if you need anything." She said, I smiled at her and she walked away again.

Draco reached forward, picking up his drink, and then took a sip.

I did the same.

"This place knows what they're doing." He commented.

"I mean, they are a rather successful business." I replied, and he looked around, as if examining the complex.

"So, what do you do for a living?", I asked, deciding to get to know him more, rather than comment on the building we were occupying.

"I have a spot at the ministry." He said, after a moments hesitation.

"How's that for you?"

"Well, it's work, so not exactly entertaining, but necessary."

I nodded, feeling self conscious about the fact that he had a job, which he thought to be necessary, and here I was sitting on my ass all day.

"Uh, well, do you have any hobbies?"

"Potter, do I look like I have hobbies?"

"Well, everyone has something."

"I don't."

I nodded, this conversation was going worse than planned.

"Um, where were you raised? Like, how was your childhood?", I scrambled to ask, trying to keep the conversation from dying off.

He rolled his eyes, "I was raised in the Manor, you know that, and my childhood wasn't normal that's all I'm willing to share with you."

"Well," I tried to think of something to share about my own childhood and said the first foolish thing that came to mind, "I was raised in a cupboard."

Time seemed to freeze as I realized what I'd just said.

Malfoy stared at me, horrified.

My heart pounded, and it was all I could hear besides the ringing that had started in my ears.

_What_ _did I just_   _do?_  Was all I was thinking in that moment.

Then Draco spoke and time came into motion again.

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing, rea-" "No, what did you just say?"

"I said that I was ra-" "No, I mean why did you say it."

"Then you should have asked that instead."

"Just answer the damn question."

"What is the damn question."

"What the hell do you mean by that you were raised in a cupboard!"

I sat there for a second. I was caught in this, there was nothing I could say but the truth now.

Thats what I decided to do.

"Well, I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle, and my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs."

"Was is roomy, like, was it fit for living?"

"Not at all."

He looked like a kicked puppy.

"Was it the only place they could put you? Could they not afford a big enough place?"

"They had another bedroom and were quite well off."

Now he looked like he was about to vomit.

"Its really okay though, I swear I was fine!", I defended, but he looked unsatisfied.

"Harry, that is not okay!"

I brushed aside the fact that he'd just called me by my first name and instead looked away, being drawn back when he asked me something.

"What else did they do?"

"Nothing, that was all."

"Don't lie to me."

A pit settled in my stomach, I felt nauseous.

"Really, it was only that."

"Nobody who treats someone nicely puts that person in a cupboard, especially when they have an open space, so stop lying to me and tell me what else these people did to you."

I swallowed and felt like I must've looked green by this point from all the nausea.

"They were physically abusive as well. Very. I don't really want to go into detail about it."

He nodded, "Was that all?"

"Well, I think they were mentally and verbally abusive as well. I don't know as much about those two, but from what I know it sounds familiar."

He sighed, and I saw a tear run down his cheek.

"Are you...crying?"

He didn't say anything, just nodded as another tear fell, then another, then another.

"I'm sorry I made you upset."

He softly chuckled, I could tell it wasn't out of amusement though, rather surprise.

"You don't have to apologize, you're the one who went through all that shit."

He looked at me, "I should go. Let's do this again sometime soon."

I nodded as he got up and left the table. Suddenly I was left feeling less alone than before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has just gotten back home from his Sort-Of-Date with Draco and he's tired but Ginny has made him dinner and he wants to stay up for her so here's just a kind of silly chapter and okay I'm rambling I'm gonna stop now.

I stepped through the threshold, closing the door behind me and placing my jacket on the coat rack.

I had had a long day, it had started with my meetup with Draco and had then turned into me apparating to Diagon Alley and looking in basically every shop, making sure to stop by the Weasleys' joke shop and say my greetings to Ron and George, who both still looked the same way they had since Fred's passing, just numb and depressed. It was such a familiar look that by now I was used to it, it was the only way I could imagine the two of them anymore.

I was about to head straight for bed, so tired that my eyes were barely staying open and I was staggering, when Ginny ran up to me, embracing me when she'd reached me.

I stumbled back upon her impact, but caught myself from falling and hugged her back, breathing in her lovely scent.

"How was it, Harry?", She asked, seeming much more happy for me to be home than usual.

I chuckled, leaning in and kissing her forehead, which she seemed to melt at.

Eventually we parted, I caught sight of her outrageously large smile and gave one of my own.

"Why so happy?"

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Well, for your information, it went well, now can you answer mine, Gin?"

"I'm happy because I got my mum to give me one of her recipes and made it for you, I'm actually quite proud of it."

I smiled wider, "Well, let's go to the dining room then."

She turned around and I followed her to the table where where she had placed two full plates of lasagna. It smelled fantastic, and I most likely would have appreciated it more and complimented her on this if I wasn't so tired that I felt like I was about to topple over.

I sat down and she sat across from me, motioning for me to eat before her, which I complied to, because she is honestly sort of scary.

I bit in, the meal melting in my mouth deliciously, I savored it before swallowing and then smiled at my red headed wife, who was looking very pleased with herself.

"It's very good, Ginny."

She started to eat her own food, and I had eaten no less than two more bites of mine when I'd closed my eyes and sighed, so tired that I fell forward and face planted into my food, which, of course, woke me up.

Ginny gasped, then started hysterically laughing at me. I glared at her as I got up to go clean myself off in the kitchen sink with a washcloth and she just laughed harder as I made my way to the other room with sauce and cheese covering my entire face.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sort of mass producing a bunch of chapters at the moment (they will be published soon, don't worry!) and decided that the best way to kick this writing spree off would be with some Drarry and also a new pet for our current couple!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the wrong person and then realized I like this way better so...yeah I didn't fix it and upcoming chapters will most likely be written this way as well, sorry for any confusion.

The weather had gotten colder, the days had gotten cloudier, and to say Harry was not a fan of the current standings of the season would be an extreme understatement.

He was currently utterly despising this Autumn, and he wasn't afraid to complain Ginny's ear off about it, which she was quickly growing less and less fond of, though Harry wasn't sure she'd ever been fond of his annoyed ramblings of things beyond his control to begin with.

This was why Ginny had planned a surprise for him, to lighten his spirits, but how she'd manage to drag him out of the house to go and do it was a completely different issue.

"Harry, just get your lazy arse out of bed!"

"Ginny, its miserable outside, and it's comfortable here!"

"I have something for you, though! Please, Harry?"

"You can't bribe me."

"I'm not bribing you!"

"Yes you are, or at least you're attempting to, but you can't do anything to get me up."

"I can smack you."

"No you won't, you love me too mu-" **WHACK**

Ginny fiercely slapped her husband right across the face, and Harry looked hurt, bringing his hand up to soothe the stinging area where she'd hit him, "What was that for!"

"Maybe now you'll drag your lazy arse out of bed."

She seemed quite pleased with herself, a smug triumphant look etched across her features as she stalked out of the room, leaving Harry to drag himself from bed with an annoyed groan and then get ready for whatever surprise she felt the need to drag him outside for.

Once he'd dressed decently, he walked from their shared bedroom, shutting off the light on his way out and shutting the door as well.

"Thank you, Harry. I was starting to wonder if I'd have to come back in there and slap you again."

"Why are you making that sound so much like a porn?"

"Because I'm a sensual person, it's what I do you horny bastard."

Harry rolled his eyes, smirking, as he was suddenly clutched tightly by the arm and apparated alongside his wife to some muggle town he was unfamiliar of.

"Hm...", Ginny looked around a bit, a crease forming between her eyebrows as she frowned, "Ah, there it is!", She smiled, leading her husband into a small shop full of animals of all breeds, species, and sizes.

It smelled like wood and food pellets, but all the same of incense and a burning log from a furnace, which were quite comforting to the pair, and apparently to many of the animals as most of them seemed quite calm and light hearted.

"Why are we here?"

"Well, I figured you'd maybe stop complaining if we got a pet, so I figured I'd let you choose since I really could care less either way."

Harry hugged his wife, smiling, and kissed her lovingly, which she began to chuckle at.

Soon enough, Harry had sped Of toward the dogs, spotting a young looking puppy with droopy brown ears and an otherwise white, fat, long body.

He cooed a bit, then moved on to the next, a black and white dalmation who seemed more interested in his food ball than the man with a lightning scar making toddler sounds in front of his cage.

Harry kept looking for about twenty minutes, trying to find one he clicked with, and was about to walk to the other side of the room to try and see if he found a cat he wanted, when an older dog caught his eye.

The dogs nose was a shiny black, but the rest of its body was far different, a stark white, with just a black bit on the end of the dogs tail to break the endless flow of snowy fur.

Harry practically turned to mush, and immeadiately called Ginny over, telling her this was the one and asking for immediate name suggestions.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ginny! I've got it, we'll name him Benjamin!"

It'd been three days since they'd taken the Dalmatian home and just now, whilst in the kitchen preparing lunch, had Harry finally decided on a name for their new pet, who'd they'd been calling 'The Thing' since they'd brought him home.

Ginny poked her head into the kitchen, "Benjamin?"

"Yeah, like Benjamin Franklin!"

Ginny chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Sure, lets name him Benjamin."

Harry smiled and walked over to his wife, hugging her and chuckling as the dog came bounding up to them, jumping up and licking Harry's face with such force he knocked his owner down.

The sound of the door being knocked on interrupted them, and Harry pushed the dog away gently, getting up from the floor and following the redhead to the front door, which she opened upon her arrival.

There stood Draco, his hair perfectly done and looking as if he'd just come straight from an important event with his black suit and tie.

"What's with the getup?", Harry asked, moving aside so Draco could step in, which he did.

Ginny closed the door and Draco nodded to himself.

"Well, I've just come from lunch with my father. Figured I'd had to look formal for him."

Harry chuckled, "The fanciest I've ever dressed for family is when I wore my cousin's decently fitting pair of jeans."

Ginny winced, remembering all the times Harry'd talked negatively about his upbringing, knowing this was just a mere saving grace from all the things he could have mentioned that were much worse than wearing his cousin's clothes rather than having his own.

"Well, I didn't come here to discuss our lives, rather to ask you to come with me for tea."

"Didn't you just come from lunch with your father, though?"

"Of course, I told you that not five minutes earlier than now, however, my question stands."

Harry looked to Ginny, who shrugged, then back to Draco.

"Sure, let me get my sho-" Before he could finish Draco had already accioed Harry's closest pair of shoes to them. However, they were kinky-looking, violet coloured, high heeled boots and not suitable for actual daily wear.

Ginny blushed, rushing out of the room, taking the boots away with her, and Harry fully hid his face in his hands as Draco laughed so loudly that people began looking from their windows to see what all the fuss was about.

Once Ginny had rushed back into the room with suitable tennis shoes for her husband, Harry gratefully took them, tugging them on and kissing his wife lightly on the forehead before stepping outside, motioning for Draco to follow in his actions.

"I think I'm going to go out, maybe do some shopping. I'll see you later." Called Ginny as Harry and Draco made their way down the sidewalk, finding a bush to hide behind so they could apparate to the same small coffee shop they'd had their Sort-Of-Date in.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: GRAPHIC SMUT

"Did you two have a row or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you and your wife seem to have had a row, I thought I'd made that clear."

Harry chuckled, he had felt like he'd been a bit more on edge lately, but didn't notice any change with his wife.

"I mean, I've felt a bit odd but I didn't realize it was noticable or rubbing off onto her."

Harry took a sip of his tea, as Draco smirked from across their small table at him.

"So, want to share why you'd felt odd lately?", He asked as Harry set down his tea, taking a sip of his own.

Harry shrugged, "I'd say if I knew." 

"You're not just stressed, are you?"

"I have nothing to be stressed for."

"Has any major event happened in your life recently?"

"Does getting Benjamin count?" Draco raised a curious eyebrow.

"Benjamin is our new dog."

"Well, no then."

Harry shook his head and sighed, "Why are you trying to play investigator? Just because I've felt off doesn't mean anything."

"Potter, you don't just randomly feel off without a cause to it."

"It's probably just the lack of sex I've been having lately, it's fine."

"She's not been in the mood?"

Harry shook his head, it wasn't that Ginny hadn't wanted sex, she honestly had, but Harry hadn't wanted to have it with her, the thought wasn't as appealing as it had once been.

He'd shook it aside though, he was probably just bored.

"She has, I have too, just we haven't and I suppose that could be the cause."

Draco smirked devilishly, "Well, if it's sex you want, I wouldn't oppose it."

He snorted as Harry blushed and looked away.

"I can't say I would either, Malfoy, but I'm married."

Now Draco was blushing, red as a ripe tomato. He definetly hadn't expected that reaction. 

Then he had an idea and his blush faded into his trademark smirk.

"What if we did? She's out of the house, you're sex deprived, and honestly, I'm always in the fucking mood. So, what do you say, be a little adventurous."

Harry's interest peaked against his own will, and his blood travelled straight to his cock.

"But what if Ginny finds out?"

"Then fuck it."

Harry looked away, "Malfoy, I want to but-"

"But what? If you want to then who gives a fuck?"

Harry sighed. He was secretly frustrated with himself.

Why was he okay with this? He wanted to, he really did, and there was something inside of him telling him to just say yes and go fuck Draco fucking Malfoy.

He really didn't care if Ginny caught them, if it meant he could get what he wanted and he wanted Draco.

"Fuck it, let's do it." Was what he settled on.

Draco smiled, took Harry's hand, and apparated them back to Harry's bedroom.

Harry pushed Malfoy up against the door, pressing his lips against Draco's, which earned him a quick response of lips pressing back up eagerly against his and then their lips clashing together in a beautiful dance of synchronized eagerness and need. Of lust, and of attraction.

Before Harry could think, they were moving toward the bed, Draco leading, never parting lips with their eyes closed and minds full of incoherent thoughts.

Harry turned them, so he was then leading them to the bed, and pushed Draco down, parting their lips momentarily to unbuckle his trousers.

Draco whimpered, reaching up and pulling Harry back down for another kiss, to which Harry melted and gave up trying to undo his trousers and wandlessly willing both of their clothes to be stripped from them and thrown to a pile on the carpet below them.

They separated their lips breathlessly, "Have you ever topped before?", Draco asked, and Harry shook his head, too mindless to think of this as being embarrassing.

"Well then, looks like I'm going to be topping." Draco said gratefully, and Harry chuckled.

He wondered if anyone knew besides him in this moment that Draco enjoyed topping more than bottoming.

"I'll get the lube." Harry sighed out, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Harry, were wizards, just do that wandless magic thing you did with our clothes."

Harry nodded, closing his eyes and doing that 'wandless magic thing' to prepare the both of them, because with their eagerness, waiting was idiotic.

Immediately Draco was instructing him to straddle him (Draco) and then slide down, and when Harry did, it was the best decision he'd ever made. 

It felt more amazing than he'd ever imaged this could, and whilst it hurt for being a first time, it was hardly noticeable compared to every amazing thing he was feeling simultaneously.

Draco grunted and thrusted up, making Harry groan and hitch his breath, closing his eyes.

"Are you okay?", Draco asked, concerned.

"I'm better than okay, do it again." Harry said quickly, keeping his eyes closed, and Draco lifted Harry slightly by his hips, thrusting up again as Harry has requested, and they both made noises the other would describe as the most erotic thing they'd ever fucking heard.

This was good. Even if it was wrong, which they both knew it was, it was too good to think of that anymore.

Harry dropped, resting his head against Draco's chest and raising his own ass, then dropping, and _goddamn it this was still fucking amazing._

He screamed in pleasure, and Draco moaned, long and steady, thrusting up again, needy and fast, until he finally found a rythym and started pounding into Harry, who was moaning so much that there was no room for interpretation, that Draco could tell they were both enjoying this and that they were both enjoying this more than they should have.

And then pleasure racked through him and he was cumming, screaming, apparently so sexily that Harry yelled out and came, thick streams all over Draco's chest.

Apparently they'd both also made so much noise that when Ginny had come home they hadn't heard her, but she'd heard them, gotten worried, and run into the room just in time to see them fucking. 

Her scream was so loud that Harry snapped up, scrambled off Draco (kneeing Draco in the balls in his action, which made Draco scream and hide under the covers) and fell onto the floor, Butt-Ass naked with his own cum covering himself from when he'd came onto Draco's chest while lying on said chest.

Then Ginny was sobbing, running out of the room and slamming the front door as she ran out from the house.

"Shit." Said Draco and Harry simultaneously, scrambling to get dressed and then casting cleaning charms on themselves before running after her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say that I DO NOT DISLIKE GINNY, I think she's an amazing character but I really wanted them to have an extremely angsty divorce so I had to put her through some shit. Sorry.

"Ginny! Wait!", Called Harry, catching up to his wife, Draco in tow.

The redhead spun around, tears running down her cheeks and lips red and plump.

"What the hell do you want?", She asked sadly, looking away and scowling.

"I want to explain."

"Explain what? I think I've got a pretty good fucking grip on what the hell just went on in OUR house in OUR bed in OUR FUCKING BEDROOM." She said, growing more angry with every word.

Draco backed away, leaning against the concrete wall of alleyway they'd run after her into.

"Look, I know it looks bad but-"

"Don't pull that shit, Harry! It's fine, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine, to me." Draco piped up, and Harry whipped around, glaring at him sharply.

Ginny marched over to him, slapping him across the face, "This is your fault, bitch!"

Draco didn't even flinch, but just stared her in the face coldly.

"Its as much his fault as it is mine, and from what I hear he doesn't seem nearly as interested in you as you think he is, so back up _bitch."_

Harry's eyes widened as he watched the situation unfold. Ginny turned to her husband and fixed him with the most terrifying look he'd seen in a while.

"So, you've been fucking him and letting him know about how much you fucking hate me?"

"I never said that, Gin."

"DON'T FUCKING DENY IT!"

"I will deny it because it's not true. We haven't done anything before this and I don't hate you!"

"That changes nothing. I thought you cared about me, I thought you loved me."

Harry had had enough, and yelled out the first thing that came to mind.

"I CARE ABOUT YOU BUT I DONT FUCKING LOVE YOU."

Everyone went silent. It was like the world had stopped.

Harry stopped breathing for a solid three seconds.

He didn't want to believe what he'd just said, but he had to. It was him who said it, and when he thought about it, he really _didn't_ love her deep down.

"Fine. I'll be staying with my mum and I'm sending you divorce papers as soon as I get them, do whatever the fuck you want with the house and that fucking dog."

Then Ginny had stormed away and left Harry and Draco alone in the alleyway, equally shocked.

"Well, that was bold of you, Potter."

"The worst part is, I don't regret it."

"Well, maybe you'll be a bit happier now."

"Maybe."


	11. Chapter 11

"I suppose I should probably head back to my flat." Draco commented as they started back toward the house. Harry looked to him, shrugging.

"Do you actually want to?"

Draco stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the man walking next to him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm asking if you want to stay over. It's not like Ginny is going to be back anytime soon."

"Or ever for that matter." Draco finished, and Harry sighed.

"Whatever, just answer my question."

Draco chuckled, nodding his head and continuing on back to the house, past Harry.

\-----------------

"We left your room completely filthy." Draco said, his eyes wide and scanning the room which they'd left with blankets and pillows strewn everywhere.

"I don't think it's that horrible, Draco."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, questioning the other man's sanity before beginning to move about, picking up pillows and blankets from the floor and putting them on the bed, back in their proper place.

"Draco, you really don't have to do that."

"Yes I do, Harry."

Harry sighed as Draco finished up and then admired his work, clasping his hands together and exhaling happily, "So, what should we do now?" He asked, turning from the bed to face Harry.

"We could watch a film if you'd like."

"What the hell is a film, Potter?"

"It's like a prerecorded, scripted version of muggle videos that you play on a television."

Draco rubbed his temples, drawing his eyebrows together in confusion.

"I'm sorry, it's like a pre-what ama thingy, scripted version of some muggle thing you play on a WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

 

Harry giggled, smiling to himself and trying to think of how he'd explain what a film was. It turned out that he couldn't find a way and just ended up dragging Draco off and into the living room, plopping them both onto the couch and then letting go of Draco's pale hand to find the television remote.

"So, that big box in front of the couch is the television -ah! Found it!- and you play the film on it." He said, triumphantly raising the remote as he uncovered it from underneath a throw pillow. He clicked on the TV and Draco's eyes widened as the playing channel came onto the screen.

"So, it's like pictures?", Draco asked, and Harry nodded slightly.

"In a way."

Harry flipped through the channels until he found a film they both agreed looked appealing, and spent that evening watching more and more, until finally they'd fallen asleep, heads lolling back onto the couch and breathing becoming steady and slow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on posting today because it's my brother's sixth birthday, but then I found time and decided to because why the fuck not.

"Potter, get your ass up."

Harry groaned and slowly opened his eyes, looking around the room for the voice which he knew to be Draco's that had been telling him to 'get his ass up' for the past five minutes.

"Here you have it folks, he's alive." Quipped Draco sarcastically, rolling his eyes and standing up from the couch.

"Why did you feel the need to wake me up, Draco?" Harry moaned out, sinking down further into the couch, which Draco objected to by forcefully grabbing his hand and lifting him to his feet in an instant.

"Well, unless you would _like_ to waste the day sleeping on your fucking couch, I was thinking about taking you for lunch, my treat."

"Draco, what do you mean lunch? It's like nine in the morning."

"Actually, Potter, it's one in the afternoon."

Harry's eyes widened in shock, "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Well, judging by your reaction when I woke you up just now, I'm not sure you would have been very happy with me, would you?"

Harry hummed, walking off to the bedroom so he could change, which he did fairly quickly in Draco's personal opinion.

When he came out from the bedroom, he was wearing a simple red hoodie and a pair of black jeans that complimented it nicely, so nicely in fact that Draco ended up staring, and staring far too much and for far too long.

Harry blushed and cleared his throat, drawing Draco's attention away from the beautiful contrast of simple colors and the way the clothes fit Harry's body in all of the right places.

Draco blushed and looked away, nodding toward the front door, and they walked out together silently.

***

Draco had chosen a restaurant in the wizarding world, at which they both got recognized at least ten too many times as they each just attempted to fill their empty stomachs with the delicious Thai food the restaurant served.

Draco had asked Harry at least five times since they'd gotten there if he'd wanted to leave, to which Harry had responded [every time] with 'It depends, do you?' And then Draco would shake his head and they'd both go back to their food, only to get interrupted by another fangirl, fanboy, or fannon-binary within the next ten minutes or so.

All in all, it took them a lengthy hour and a half to finish food that had surprisingly not gotten cold (although, it could have been the spice in each of their entrees that was fooling them into thinking that, as Harry had ordered Khao Pad Nam Prik Narok and Draco had settled on Pad Ka Prao)

Once they'd both finished eating, they paid the bill and then left the building, walking out into the busy street which was occupied by witches and wizards going about their business with their partners, family members, friends, or just by themselves.

"Shit, it's fucking packed out here." Draco muttered, looking around nervously.

"Draco, we're wizards, let's just aparate home." 

Draco blushed, grabbing Harry's hand and twisting them away with a pop.

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

They popped back into Harry's living room and Draco staggered a bit from the quick motion, grabbing onto Harry's forearm for support and ultimately losing his balance and falling to the floor, taking Harry down with him.

Harry made a short, pained grunting sound as he fell while Draco rolled over, coughed, and pushed himself back up and off of the floor.

"Shit, Draco, couldn't you have at least let go of me?", Harry asked, clutching at his side as he too pushed himself back up and off the carpet.

"Sorry about that." Answered Draco dismissively, walking over to the front door and clutching the brass knob.

"Draco, where are you going?", Harry asked, rushing over to him as his heart gave a jolt.

He'd enjoyed the blonde being with him and he didn't want to end, even if he knew that all good things didn't last forever.

"Home, obviously." 

Harry sighed and frowned, "See you soon?"

Draco turned around to face Harry, a smirk on his face and one pale eyebrow raised (in Harry's opinion) beautifully, "Why so eager to see me again, Potter? Horny already?"

Harry blushed, thinking back to what they'd done in the bedroom that led to him awaiting divorce papers from his redheaded wife.

Draco chuckled and walked out, leaving Harry with an unanswered question and suddenly quite exhausted body.

He'd, of course, slept for the half the day, but you could never get enough sleep if he was the one to say it and it wasn't like he had anything better to do, and so off he went, traipsing to the bedroom and flopping down onto his bed.

***

_Tap Tap Tap._

Harry grunted and rolled over in his otherwise empty bed, grabbing a nearby pillow and forcefully plopping it on top of the back of his head to muffle the sound of-

_Tap Tap Tap_

Yes, of that blasted noise.

_Tap Tap Tap_

He sat up, rolling his eyes and tossing the pillow aside to walk over to the window, which he opened.

A beautiful, pure black owl flew into the room with a rolled up piece of parchment clutched in its beak, which it dropped onto the bedside table.

Harry absentmindedly opened a drawer to look for the owl's payment, which he found and slipped into the owl-sized satchel it had around itself.

He reached over, clutching the parchment and unrolling it.

_**We who are currently** Husband and Wife , Ginny Weasley, **and** **,  know, understand, and respect all lawful and personal conditions of this marital separation and hereby swear to comply to all of the following conditions:** _

_**You shall not use magic against one another in any circumstance.** _

_**No harmful action should be taken against one another in any circumstance.** _

_**All custody agreements of objects, property, children, pets, and other various materials will be followed properly by each member of this marital seperation.** _

**_If in any circumstance arrangements are made by one or both members of the marital separation that prohibits one or both seeing the other or having any sort of interaction with the other the arrangements shall be followed properly, and if not followed properly, serious legal action will be taken._ **

**_Any actions that go against any previously stated conditions while be punished severely by both Muggle and Wizarding Law -The Ministry Of Magic, Marital Arangments Department._ **

Harry stood there, shocked.

He'd known these papers were coming, he just didn't realize it would be so soon, although he did suppose that when you were as intimidating as his soon-to-be ex-wife was, you could get most things as quickly as you wanted them.

"Accio Quill," A quill flew from somewhere in the house straight into his hand, "Accio ink."

He sighed his name in the empty blank, which from what he could tell was where he was meant to sign it, and then had an idea.

"Benjamin!"

The dog came bounding into the room after a minute, jumping up onto Harry and causing him to stagger back.

"Good dog! Now, be an even better dog and find daddy an envelope."

The dog, of course, didn't actually do it, but it was worth the try, as he'd gotten to experience nearly being knocked over by whom he believed to be the best behaved animal he'd ever owned, other than Hedwig, of course.


	14. Bitch You Just Fucked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Dancing's Not A Crime by Panic! At The Disco and it made me want to do a kind of intense chapter for some reason (even tho the song isn't intense at all idek it just inspired me) so here we are.

Harry sent back the divorce papers, which he'd signed, to Ginny along with a letter telling her to do whatever the hell she needed to just to get them legally separated, and was about to fall back onto the bed and go to sleep, as it wasn't as if he had anywhere to be, and was then interrupted by a knocking on his doors.

"Who the hell is that?", He said faintly to himself, making his way through his bedroom door,  through the living room, and to the front door.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Hold on, hold on." He said tiredly, opening the door and being startled to find Draco standing there, looking ridiculously happy.

"I'd just like to let you know that I saw Ginny receive your owl, and she looked extremely unhappy with you. It was quite amusing to be honest."

"Oh, fuck her, she's just bitter because I'm not upset that we're getting divorced."

"Well, wanna let me in then?"

Harry stepped aside, a ghost of a smile on his lips, and let Draco inside. He closed the door behind him and then walked over to the sofa, flopping down onto it.

Draco did the same, except his landing was so off that Harry ended up howling in pain, grasping his crotch awkwardly and cursing under his breath as Draco jumped up, blushing and regretting basically every single one of his life choices which had led him to this point.

"Shit, I'm sorry Harry, can I do anything?"

"You can kiss it." Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Apparently this actually put that image into Draco's head though, because he was now more red in the face than Harry'd ever seen him in all his years of knowing the blond.

"I mean, if you'd like." Draco finally muttered, gesturing to Harry's crotch.

_Oh._

_Oh shit._

Those were the only two thoughts that went through Harry's mind as he registered what he'd just gotten himself into by suggesting that Draco kiss his dick.

Things couldn't go further though, as just then Ginny thought it would be a lovely time to use to her spare key (which she apparently still had) to burst into the house, crying and looking like an overall mess.

Her hair was in a severely oily messy bun, looking as though it hadn't been washed in days, and her baggy sweatshirt was down to her knees and falling off her shoulders sloppily.

"Harry, I'm sorry!", She wailed, throwing her arms around him.

Harry stood there, rigid with a mix of emotions, staring helplessly at Draco, silently begging him to just stop standing there with those fucking gorgeous eyes as wide as saucers and _help him._

So Draco did, and also fucked all the shit the universe had in place up.

He forced Ginny away from Harry, wrapped his arm around the tanned man's waist, and told Ginny something that made her go absolutely hysterical.

"Get off my man you bitch!"

Harry looked at Draco, now silently begging him to shut the fuck up and just try helping him get her out of the house, but of course, now that Draco realized what he'd just made the mistake of saying, Draco was in no mood for listening to Harry's silent requests.

"Harry? Is he telling the truth? You're together?"

Harry began to deny it, but Draco went and decided that they'd already fucked this up, and he didn't think it would do any good to try and fix his own mistake now.

"Yes, I am, and if you don't believe it than don't believe it, but he's not your husband anymore, Weasley."

Ginny angrily, huffed, screamed, slapped them both, then stormed out, hollering various insults all the way.

"Well, you just fucked up all the shit."

"I know, Potter. It's my speciality."

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof we're here to introduce the Mpreg into the story in the most cliche way ever but I hope I'm able to write it well enough that it's enjoyable so yeah.

"Now that she's gone, maybe we should get back to what we were going to do before she got here?", Draco asked suggestively, coming closer to Harry and gently snaking an arm around his waist, and Harry was about to drag him off to the bedroom because _holy shit yes please,_ when he suddenly felt very nauseous, so much so that he was running off to the bathroom and puking up the contents of last nights meal into the toilet.

Draco, worried, came sprinting after him, having to turn around a close his eyes so he himself wouldn't start gagging when he realized that state that Harry was in at the moment.

When Harry had finally finished his eyes were teared up and his throat burned like hell, along with the disgusting taste that lingered in his mouth.

He stood up with a grunt and turned on the tap to the sink, washing out his mouth until he managed to get most of the taste out, and then flushed the toilet.

"Well, since that completely put me out of the mood, and I'm sure you too, you'll probably want to be leaving now." Harry told Draco, sounding sad, motioning slightly to the direction of the door.

"Are you serious? I'm worried about you considering how abrupt that just was, if you puke again and end up need looking after I would like to be here."

"So, you'll stay?"

"Yes you idiot. Now pick a rom-com and put it on using that devil box and we'll watch one."

"I'm surprised you know what a rom-com is."

"Yes well, Pansy keeps telling me about all the ones she's recently watched so I guess I'm a bit familiar."

Harry chuckled as they walked together out from the bathroom and into the living room and Harry tenderly sat down on the couch, beckoning Draco to sit next to him, which the blond happily did, soon enough hugging Harry to his chest and handing him the remote, as he didn't know how to use it to control the 'devil box'.

Harry flicked it on and found a movie, a romantic comedy as Draco had suggested, that looked good enough to watch, although with Draco holding him close like this, breathing hot and steady breaths down his sensitive neck, anything would probably look good right now.

Soon enough, Draco was rubbing circles absentmindledly in a pattern on Harry's outer thigh, driving him crazy with the desire to just plant a kiss on him, and he honestly would have had it not been for the fact that he had just used his mouth for something that he wasn't sure Draco would be very fond of the thought of, and that would have taken away all romantic appeal.

So, instead of dealing with his burning need to cover Draco's mouth with his own, he just pushed away the pale hand, earning an annoyed whine from the other man.

"It's for the better, unless you'd like my still-gross mouth smashing into yours."

"I'd take the risk."

"Well, I wouldn't, so deal with it."

Deal with it Draco did, even if it made him discontented to do so, at least he was following what Harry'd asked him to do.


	16. Chapter 16

They they were only about half-way through the movie when Harry had proclaimed that he wasn't feeling well and had sprinted off to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and instantly repeating the events of earlier.

Draco got up from the couch, wondering if he should pause the movie and then deciding it would be useless to try working out how to control the devil box, and then dashing after Harry.

He waited outside the bathroom door, assuming that Harry wouldn't want him going inside.

When there was finally a moment of peaceful silence, Draco knocked on the door.

"Are you alright in there?"

Harry grunted, flushing the toilet and hoisting himself up from the floor. He opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the hallway.

"Can you take me somewhere tomorrow so I can figure out what the fuck is wrong with me?"

Draco nodded, "Will do." 

Draco started walking back out into the living room when Harry weakly grabbed his forearm, stopping him from moving.

"Please, I'm tired, can we just go to bed?"

***

Harry had never liked healer's offices, it always felt like he was going to be diagnosed with something completely horrible, even if he was only going for a well-check.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand to comfort him, "Why so nervous?"

"I've always been like this."

"Sweaty and basically shaking over a healer's visit?"

Harry shrugged, "I guess so."

A woman with her bright blue hair in a bun stepped out from the first door in the well-lit hallway which was just outside the waiting room, she wore regular black slacks and a professional-looking white robe.

"Harry Potter?" She called, and Draco had to hoist him up from his seat, as he'd instantly gone rigid at the sound of his own name.

They both followed the woman back into the room she'd just come out from, Draco holding Harry's hand all the way.

"Please, sit down." 

Harry let go of Draco's hand and sat down on the cushioned table that he'd seen in every single healers office he'd ever been to, letting his legs swing below himself.

Draco sat in the comfortable armchair that was in the corner, next to the window and diagonally-facing the table Harry was sat on.

"Now, what have you come in for?"

"Well, I've been throwing up since last night."

"Hmm. Well, I'll do some scans and we'll find out what the problem is, it's probably something quite minor though."

"Better to be sure, I suppose." Answered Harry, and Draco snorted in amusement.

The woman pulled out her wand and started performing several spells which would tell her the results.

"I'll be back in here within the next five minutes to tell you what we get from those scans, sit tight."

Then she exited the room and Harry instantly relaxed.

"I hope it really is something minor."

"Harry, I'm sure it is. The healer said so, and you've only thrown up twice. I'm sure you're okay."

So they waited, and waited some more, and when the healer came back in the room she looked the most shocked Harry thought he'd ever seen someone, which of course instantly worried him.

"What is it? Dragonpox? Oh my god, am I dying? Is it some unknown illness?"

"Harry, calm down and let her speak!"

"Listen, Mr.Potter, you are going to be just fine. Well, that's actually up to you to determine. I'm just surprised really, I haven't seen this type of a thing in at least ten years! It's happened before, but never while I've worked in this office!"

"Would you please just tell me what it is?"

"Congratulations, you're expecting!"

Then Draco fainted.

The healer instantly rushed over to him, fussing over getting him conscious again, meanwhile Harry sat, wide eyed, as the information sunk in.

Expecting? _Expecting?_ But that was completely physically impossible, wasn't it? After all, he was male. Then he remembered that he was a fucking wizard and really anything was possible with magic, and then Draco wasn't the only one who'd fainted.


	17. Chapter 17

"Mr.Potter? Are you awake?"

Harry groggily opened his eyes, groaning as he was hit with a horrible migraine.

"What the hell happened?" He slurred out, placing his hand on his pounding forehead.

"Well, you kind of fainted, sir." The nurse standing above him explained.

Then it all came rushing back.

He quickly sat up, which he soon realized was a huge mistake when he became nauseous, frantically looking around for Draco, who ended up being fully conscious and sitting in the armchair he'd previously blacked out in.

The blond still looked shocked, staring intently at Harry's stomach and trying to process that there was a living being inside.

"Draco, are you mad?"

Draco just shook his head, finally looking up from Harry's stomach and looking into his eyes.

"I'm not mad, just shocked to hell." 

The nurse piped up, drawing both male's attention.

"I suppose maybe you'll want some advice, seeing as you've both clearly never done this before? Besides, male pregnancy is a bit different than female pregnancy."

Harry nodded, glancing to Draco who did the same.

"Alright, well for starters you'll probably be a lot more nauseous as men tend to have less of a tolerance for things kicking around in their insides as they've never experienced it."

"So, like, because I don't ever really experience strange shit there I'll be more sensitive to it?"

"Yes, that's exactly what it is. As for the birth, you'll definetly have a C-section, for obvious reasons I'm sure you're well aware of. Also, since you have a uterus now, your body will react as if this is a menstrual cycle just out of instinct, but you'll also have pregnancy symptoms. Also, the length of the pregnancy is just the same as it would be normally."

"So basically I get to go through hell for nine months and then get ripped open at the end of it all because I fucked this handsome bastard over here." Harry stated, gesturing to Draco.

The nurse snorted, rolling her eyes and walking out of the room.

"Do we just..go now?", Draco questioned, realizing she'd never actually told them if they could or not, so Harry just shrugged as he didn't know the full answer either and they made their way out of the building.

"I just can't believe you're pregnant."

"Do you think it's any less surprising to me?"

Harry looked down at his stomach.

"You promise you're not mad, Draco?"

"Why would I be? This is as much my kid as it is yours , and we're going to raise it together. No matter what, I'm going to love them with everything in me."

Harry smiled to himself.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mental health is shit so that's a thing.  
> Also my iPad died while writing this chapter the FIRST time so now I'm writing it again.

Harry sat on the couch, cuddled up next to Draco and still trying to process that he was growing a  _human thing_ inside of him at that very moment. 

Of course, this had also brought up a question that he was now dying to ask Draco.

"What is  _this_?" He asked, motioning to the two of them, biting his bottom lip as he awaited Draco's response.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Harry, how oblivious are you? We're practically dating already, you're carrying my child for Christ's sake!" He said, looking into his emerald eyes with a baffled expression on his face.

"Yeah, but aren't you only staying for the baby?"

Draco lifted his hand, placing it on Harry's cheek. He leaned in and placed his lips onto Harry's, lightly sticking out his tongue and licking Harry's bottom lip.

Harry groaned, placing his hand on Draco's thigh and melting into the kiss.

Just as he'd begun kissing back, Draco pulled away from him, and he whined in disappointment.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Just kiss me again."

Harry didn't wait for Draco to kiss him again, though, because he needed this and he needed it badly.

He kissed Draco and placed his hands onto his clothed chest, pushing him onto his back on the couch, and Draco gave a surprised squeak which only made Harry all the more determined to claim his lips.

Draco slipped his tongue inside Harry's mouth as soon as Harry gave out a groan, and the response he brought on was immediate. Their tongues were dancing together, fighting for dominance, and Harry eventually won when Draco stopped trying and just wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, moaning as Harry ground up against him, their growing erections rubbing against each other with the perfect amount of friction.

Harry, realizing the effect this had on whom he thought of as the most beautiful person to ever exist, did it again and they both groaned, and then Harry began to kiss Draco even more passionately and hungrily than he was before, and it may of been with the most lust he'd ever kissed someone.

They needed air, but the thought of releasing each other was too much to handle, and so they didn't.

They stayed that way, convincing themselves that if they had the other than oxygen didn't have to exist, it didn't have to get in the way.

Sadly enough, they did need actual air or else their lungs would give out, but that brief moment of looking into each other's eyes again made up for how lonely their lips felt.

Draco pulled Harry back down, pressing his red lips into his again, and he bucked upward, full of need. The pleasure that brought him caused him to have to stop kissing Harry, lean his head back, and just scream in complete bliss.

Harry sucked and licked at the skin on Draco's neck, causing him to earn several (bloody sexy) moans from the blond, and he left love marks in every spot he lingered on for longer than the others.

He ground downward again, and moaned loudly, as did Draco. He was sure the neighbors could hear, if they were home, but he didn't care.

He couldn't care right now, all he was focused on was Draco and every single good feeling he was giving and recieving.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a week, and Harry's stomach was growing rapidly.

He now had a small bump where the child was growing, and seeing it was weird.

It was foreign on his body and seemed like it didn't belong, but all the same it brung him a sense of peace. A warmth in his heart, knowing he'd be bringing a child into the world whom he would raise and love and keep safe to the best of his own abilities, as well as Draco's.

Despite this, he was also now becoming increasingly more sick day by day, every morning feeling nauseous, every smell suddenly either being amazing or revolting, every food he saw either being his new found reason for rushing to the toilet to puke, or another thing to crave.

He tried to enjoy those aspects of his pregnancy as well, but his attempts were completely unsuccessful.

Draco tried to help, leaving him alone when he asked and staying with him when he wanted company, rubbing comforting circles with his palm on his back whenever he was hunched over the toilet, being sick, and helping him clean off afterward.

Draco seemed just as fascinated with Harry's new growing stomach as Harry himself was, because suddenly it was his newfound obsession, asking Harry everyday if he could feel the baby kick yet, and how big he was betting he would get, and if his shirts were still fitting comfortably.

Harry thought this was completely adorable and honestly couldn't get enough of it, so he kept entertaining Draco's questions by giving a new answer every time.

Howerver, this blissful little bubble the two had trapped themselves inside of wasn't going to last forever, and soon enough articles were popping up in the papers with pictures of them out together, saying that they were believed to officially be dating.

"Draco, they've sent another one!", Harry called, tossing yet another page of the Daily Prophet into the fireplace angrily.

Ever since the articles had begun being released, they had been recieving ripped out pages of the Prophet from unknown members of the wizarding world several times a day, and it was really getting quite annoying.

Draco stepped out from the bedroom with a smirk on his face, and Harry's stomach immediately dropped.

He knew that look.

That bastard was planning something, and it was going to start a full riot.


	20. Chapter Twenty

"Draco, this is a stupid idea." Harry deadpanned, his eyes anxiously scanning the Alley.

"I don't know why you think that, once we do this there won't be speculation anymore and maybe our problems will stop. People knowing the truth and it being over it will be much better than having people just assume random bullshit."

Harry exhaled slowly, his eyes settling on Draco's grey orbs.

"You're seriously sure about that?"

Draco grinned, "I'm sure about everything. Plus I'll get to kiss you."

Harry rolled his emerald eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes for a moment and then opening them again.

"Okay, but if some homophobe jumps us then I blame you."

"Please do not remind me of the intolerance of some people, I'm trying to look at the positive outcomes of this."

"That's because it's your plan."

"Exactly, Potter, now shut up and let me kiss you."

Harry chortled, shaking his head.

"Alright, plant one on me."

Draco hesitated as he began to lean in, "Never again use that phrase, I beg you."

Harry smirked, "What phrase?"

"I'm not saying it because I don't want to sound idiotic, now let me kiss you."

"I won't let you if you don't tell me which one."

"You know what phrase it is, so move on."

"Nope, I want to hear you say it or else I'm just aparating home."

Draco sighed and lifted his two fingers to his temple, taking a moment before mumbling out,  "Plant one on me."

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Goddamnit Potter, it was plant one on me, how's that for you?" He said, much too loudly.

Harry smirked, biting his bottom lip, "If you insist."

He grabbed Draco by the back of the neck and pulled him forward, snaking his arm around the blond's slender waist, and then he planted his pink lips onto Draco's and he forgot about all spectators.

He melted into it, closing his eyes and basking in the sensation.

Draco kissed him back, pressing his lips passionately into Harry's and then taking the scarred man's bottom lip in between his own teeth.

He tugged on Harry's lip and then let go, slipping his tongue into Harry's hot mouth as he did, and soon their tongues were together and battling as they always did.

Someone cleared their throat, and Harry and Draco both suddenly became less aware of each other and more aware of the fact that they _were_ actually in public and not in their bedroom at home, able to rip off each other's clothes and fuck until dawn.

Sure enough, there was a large crowd surrounding them.

Some looked completely revolted, some surprised, some delighted, and a few looked a bit hot and bothered.

This made Draco completely gleeful, and it made Harry blush harshly and then grab Draco by the arm, burying his head in his pale bicep which was covered by a tan jumper.

Then he heard cameras clicking and immediately became a thousand times more embarrassed.


	21. Chapter 21

Sure enough, the next day pictures were all over the newspapers confirming that they were together, and Draco was smiling wide.

Harry, however, was completely panicked.

He threw up his arms in exasperation, "My belly is showing! People will know!"

Draco sighed, blinking for a second and then placing his hand on Harry's shoulder carefully, "Babe, people are going to know whether or not you want them to, you're growing!"

Harry looked down, yes, it was a considerably larger belly that he'd grown in the last three months, considering that he had always been quite skinny and there was now a medium sized bump where there would usually be nothing protruding.

Then something else dawned on Harry.

"Did you just call me babe?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, as though he were confused, though his face went considerably red in embarrassment, "I did, did I? I don't remember saying that."

Harry smirked, "You definetly did."

Draco sighed, "No, I did not."

"You did, though."

"WELL MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU NOW SHUT UP ABOUT IT, WOULD YOU?", Draco exploded.

There was a tense silence that hung in the air before Draco's eyes welled with tears and he stormed away and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him to shut out the world.

Harry ran over, knocking on the door tentatively, "Draco?"

"Go away." Draco said shortly, though he sounded as though tears were making their way down his face.

Harry frowned. 

Why was Draco so upset about having said that he loved him was the only question he wanted answered, but he didn't think he would get that answer any time soon.

"Should I go?" He asked quietly.

The door unlocked and out stepped Draco, his eyes red and face streaked with dried tears.  
"No." 

"Do you really mean what you said?"

"Yes, Harry. I fucking love you. I love you, there I said it. Are you happy now?"

Harry looked down, "Why are you so upset about having said it."

"I wasn't ready to say it. I didn't want to and then I went and said it."

"Why weren't you ready? You've kissed me, hell, you've fucked me. Shit, you kissed me in front of cameras, you got me pregnant for Merlin's sakes!"

"I wasn't sure you felt the same way."

"Why wouldn't I love you? Draco, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."

Then Draco's lips were on his and all was okay again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some smut again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearly at the end of the fic guys!

Harry pulled away from the kiss, feeling euphoric and full of love for the handsome man in front of him with red, plump lips.

"I want you so damn badly." He hissed, leaning in and crashing his lips back into Draco's hungrily.

Draco placed his hands onto Harry's chest, and they walked together blindly with their lips locked together into the bedroom.

Draco mumbled Harry's name and they fell onto the bed together, Harry landing just over Draco and catching himself on his elbows.

They seperated lips and Draco let go of a quiet moan. Then, he asked Harry a favor without even thinking of the kind of reaction he would recieve, just because he desperately craved it.

"Speak parseltongue to me, Harry."

All was silent for a moment, and Draco's heart began thumping. He questioned if he'd made a mistake.

Then he heard hissing, one kind of hissing that was the most fluid and beautiful thing he'd ever heard, in his ear.

Harry nibbled on Draco's earlobe, hissing all the while, and he felt Draco shiver beneath him with pure lust,

"Just charm everything off already, Harry , please." Draco whined, and Harry complied.

Suddenly Harry's body was more beautiful than Draco had ever imagined or seen it before, and he knew it was because this time it had feelings attached rather than only pure need for sex. He took Harry by the waist and melted in the feeling of skin against skin,

He bucked upward and Harry nearly collapsed upon Draco's chest from the wonderful feeling of friction he was given from Draco's erect member brushing up against his own.

Draco smiled, reaching up and pressing onto Harry's chest to keep him from falling on top of him as he did it once again.

They both moaned and then Harry leant down, kissing Draco once again.

At that moment he knew that he could do that every day for the rest of his life and never get bored.


	23. Chapter 23

The next three months after that had been complete insanity.

Hermione and Ron had showed up, worried because they hadn't seen him for quite a while, and had found out he was expecting that way, because he'd opened the door shirtless, expecting Draco to be at the door as he had been out.

Speaking of Draco, him and Harry had found many new ways to fuck without the bump being to large of an issue, and to say they were enjoying it would be an understatement.

Draco had also bought Harry loads of new jumpers that would fit him better and sweatpants so he could be more comfortable, even though he was only six months into the pregnancy and not nearly as big as he would get.

Draco said it just made him feel like a good partner, and that he definetly enjoyed the sight of Harry in those gray sweatpants he'd bought him which tugged on his ass very nicely.

Harry also liked getting to wear them and the extra kisses he had a reason to give Draco, although he'd be lying if he said he wouldn't give him extra kisses otherwise.

***

"Harry! What do you want me to order in?" Draco called from the kitchen, his new phone (which Harry had showed him how to use) in his hand.

"Chinese." Harry called back, and Draco dialed the number for the closest Chinese restaurant that they could order from. Harry walked into the kitchen and kissed Draco on the cheek, "Thanks baby. Love ya."

He pecked Draco's cheek one more time and then walked back out, sitting down slowly onto the couch and flicking it on with the remote.

He looked around for a program as Draco hung up the phone call after putting in their order and sat down next to him, wrapping his lengthy arms around Harry's waist gently.

"So, have you thought of any names yet?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm not sure, I mean, Lavendar would be nice if it didn't remind me of Lavendar Brown."

"We don't even know the gender yet, Harry."

"Boys can be named after flowers too, bitch."

"Yes, but its more feminine than people would expect and they'd get teased."

"Well, what would you like as a name?"

"Probably something after a star or constellation. It's a tradition in my family."

"Let me know when you find one as pretty as your own, Dragon."

"When the fuck did you decide on Dragon? I thought I was Dray?"

"Well it's Dragon now because you're my own beautiful little Dragon you fiesty bastard."

Draco sighed, "You're rude, you know." Nonetheless, he reached up and lightly touched Harry's nose with his index finger affectionately and snuggled closer to the man who'd called him Dragon. 

Finally Harry found a program that caught his eye and he turned it on, and the first words he heard from the show entitled Hell's Kitchen was 'WHAT ARE YOU?' And then, from some woman with two slices of white bread held onto her face, "An idiot sandwich."

Draco burst out laughing whilst Harry sat there perplexed.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He asked Draco, who answered through hiccups of laughter.

"I have no clue but I love it."


	24. Christmas Eve Y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! I decided to add in a cute little chapter where it's Christmas Eve and it's just really fluffy and all that good stuff so I really hope you enjoy it!

"Good morning, Harry." Grunted Draco, rolling over toward his boyfriend and opening his grey eyes tiredly.

Harry continued on sleeping, and Draco smiled a little to himself as he watched him remain peaceful and perfect.

His eyelashes were resting on his skin gracefully and his nose scrunched up as he rubbed his face unconsciously against his own bicep.

Harry took a particularly deep breath and his eyes slowly opened, the green emerald orbs greeting Draco's own grey/blue gemstones.

"Morning babe." He mumbled, grinning as he felt a gentle kick in his growing womb.

Lately his child had been far more active, and he felt a little burst of excitement for what was to come every time it happened.

Draco placed his hand on Harry's stomach and closed his eyes silently, rubbing slow circles on Harry's skin with his palm.

"I love you, and I love what we've created." He said absently, leaning forward and opening his eyes to nuzzle Harry's nose carefully with his own. Harry chuckled and pecked his dragon's cheek lovingly.

"It's Christmas Eve, baby."

Draco was suddenly much more awake as he shot up in bed, his hand flying away from Harry's stomach.

Harry started and then sat up, placing his hand on Draco's lower back.

"What was that for?"

"I need to go to the shops for the day, expect me back much later today."

Harry smiled, "You forgot, didn't you?"

Draco looked at Harry straight in the eyes, his face showing no emotion, "Clearly."

He then thrusted the covers off of him and rushed out of bed, getting ready to go out and buy Harry everything he wanted to buy for him, because _goddamnit that perfect wizard deserved everything in the universe._

***

Around four hours had passed and Draco walked in through the front door with five bags full of presents for Harry, which he rushed into the bedroom and then charmed to be wrapped and ready for Christmas morning.

He walked back into the living room, where Harry was sat on the couch, awestruck.

"Draco, you had to have spent at least a thousand galleons on all of that!"

"Well, you deserve the world and I can't deliver you that so I thought I'd just get you a shit ton of things you would probably like."

Harry smiled happily at his beautiful dragon.

"Kiss me within the next five seconds or I think I may explode." He said in disbelief, and Draco quickly complied, gracefully placing his lips onto Harry's and scooping him up into his own pale arms.

Christmas morning was going to be more enjoyable than he'd ever thought it could be, and he was sure of that.


	25. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Christmas day, and a turn of events takes place while presents are being opened in the morning.

Harry and Draco were lying on ground by the Christmas tree, surrounded in torn wrapping paper and opened presents, smiling silly at each other.

Draco rolled over to get closer to Harry and softly kissed his lips. He received the feeling of Harry's lips eagerly pressing back up against his. 

Draco broke off the kiss slowly and looked into Harry's eyes as his previously worn smile returned to his lips. They stayed that way for a while, just appreciating each other and lovingly staring off into the precious stones that were the other person's sparkling eyes.

Suddenly Harry's face twisted into a look of an emotion Draco couldn't identify. Harry's hand flew downward and clutched his stomach as he breathed outwards harshly. After a moment his face went back to normal and his features relaxed; he looked back into Draco's eyes as though nothing had just happened.

"What was that?"|

"Braxton hicks or something."

"What the fuck are Braxton Hicks?"

"False contractions."

Draco screwed up his face in worry and placed his hand onto Harry's bulging round stomach. He looked as though he were ready to pop any moment now, although he was seven months pregnant so it did make quite a bit of sense.

"It's okay Draco, really, I'm-" He was cut off from his sentence by another horrible round of shooting pain blasting harshly through his abdomen.

He yelled out, sitting up quickly and placing his hands on the floor to keep himself up.

"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?"

"Yeah, just Braxton  _Fuck."_   Another bout of pain had shot through his womb like a tornado, he screamed as it happened again, and for much longer than it had before.

"Harry, I think we need to take you to the hospital."

"I'm only seven months, I can't be in labor yet!"

"Some babies come early, now grab my hand, we're apparating there."

However, Harry didn't grab his boyfriend's hand, he instead just shook his head.

"I'm sure it's just a false alarm, I'm okay, I swear."

He didn't live up to that statement, however, because within the next minute he was lying back down on the floor yelling a jumble of curse words and grabbing his pained stomach again.

"We're going, Harry."

Draco didn't hesitate or wait for an answer, he just grabbed Harry's hand and apparated them straight to the emergency section of St. Mungos.

They arrived on the floor, sitting down as Harry unabashedly let out more sounds that let everyone know he was in horrible levels of pain.

A nurse rushed over, helping Harry up from the floor as Draco pushed himself onto his own feet.

"What's the problem, sirs?" She asked hurriedly, looking at Draco (as he wasn't in clear pain).

"We believe he's gone into labor. He's only seven months in."

The nurse's eyes widened in a panic and she rushed over another nurse to set him in wheelchair.

Once in the wheelchair, he was rushed away into the maternity ward and then rushed into one of the empty labor and delivery rooms.

He was lifted onto the bed and hooked up onto about a million machines, and Draco was basically shoved into a comfortable armchair as the doctor made his way in to inspect Harry.

"He's ready to deliver, and now. We need to get him under."


	26. Guess We Have A Baby Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is folks! The delivery! I'm not super educated on C-Sections but I do hope I described this as accurately as possible!  
> Enjoy!

The next forty-five minutes were all just a hazy blur to Harry, who'd been in such a panic that the doctor had decided the safest thing to do would be to sedate him.

He kept coming in and out of consciousness, and each time he would freak out a little bit more than the last until finally the baby was delivered.

The child was crying, and so was Draco as he caught a glimpse of his beautiful newborn child, however before he got a chance to hold his child the doctor was rushing away, beckoning the nurse holding the crying baby in her arms.

Draco turned with a panicked expression to the nurse left in the room who was sewing Harry's stomach back together.

"Where are they taking my kid?" He asked, standing up hastily and craning his neck to look out the door and see if he could catch a glimpse of the retreating staff.

He was left unanswered.

"Where are they taking my kid? Please, just answer my question!"

The nurse sighed, looking to the blond calmly.

"Your child is two months early, you must know that." Was all she said.

"Is there something wrong with my baby? Just because they were born early doesn't always have to mean there are complications!"

"Sir, your child is just fine, I promise."

This did nothing to ease Draco's anxieties. The doctor came swiftly back into the delivery room, catching eyes with Draco. 

"Sir, please, come with me."

Draco gulped. His heart fell into his stomach as he waited to be told what he could only imagine being the worst news he'd ever hear.

He followed the doctor out from the room and into the hallway, holding his breath.

"Your child is perfectly healthy, which is surprising for her being only seven months."

"So it's a girl then?"

The doctor smiled, "Yes, you do have a healthy baby girl."

Draco's eyes filled with tears of joy, that soon began slipping down his face against his will, but then again he couldn't be bothered to care because of the ecstasy he was currently feeling.

"So, I do have to discuss something with you."

Draco wiped away a tear, "Yes?"

"Have you thought about giving your child for adoption?"

Draco's eyes widened in shock, "Why would we? She's our perfect angel, we could never!"

"Wouldn't you rather give your daughter a more normal life, though?"

Draco's previous tears of joy slowed to a stop as he processed what he'd just been told.

"We are giving her a normal life."

"You're both men, that isn't a normal life." The doctor deadpanned.

Draco stared at the professional before him in horror.

"I don't give a shit what you think, it's as normal as any other relationship out there!"

The doctor gave him a look of pity, "It's sad you believe that."

Draco took a moment to collect himself, breathing in deeply.

"It's sad how ignorant you are, now I'd love it if I could see my daughter."

The doctor sighed.

"She's in the room which is the first door on your left, there should be a nurse in there."

Draco didn't reply but instead made a beeline for his precious daughter who most definitely would be brought up with much better, more inclusive values and morals than the doctor who'd just tried to dictate his life as a parent.


	27. New Year, New Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, turns out I didn't plan ahead and fully figure out what I would like to name this kid, so here's a chapter of cute New Years Eve fluff as well as Draco and Harry choosing a name for their daughter.  
> Happy New Year!

It had been around a week since the baby had been born, and Harry and Draco had come to the full conclusion that she was most likely going to arrive into the New Year nameless.

It was ten in the afternoon on December 31st, and the couple had been debating on what the hell they were going to call their precious daughter for the rest of her life, so long as she never changed her name to something she identified more closely with.

This had seemed an impossible task, as their daughter was perfect, she was flawless, and no name could possibly live up to her beauty properly.

Draco had badly wanted to name her something that related to space, as it was a tradition in the Malfoy family, however, Harry hadn't liked any that Draco had listed off thus far, even though he was also all for the idea of a space-themed name.

"Andromeda?" 

"No, I don't want something that's already been used in your family."

"Venus?"

"It doesn't have a nice ring to it."

"Saturn?"

"Draco, stop resorting to planets, none of them sound right!"

"I know, Harry, but I can't think of any more!"

"What about Atlas?" Harry suggested.

Draco sighed to himself, "Everyone is going to think of the book version."

Harry sighed just as Draco had, looking to the small newborn Draco had cradled in his arms.

"We could just name her Draco." Harry suggested quietly, looking into his boyfriend's pale eyes.

"We are not naming her after me." Draco replied in disgust.

"Why?"

"We just aren't, okay? She isn't going to go through the torment of people outright knowing I'm her father. I don't exactly have the best reputation among the wizarding community."

Harry looked downward, "Well, if you aren't okay with it we don't. I understand."

Draco looked down to the small, sleeping infant. Her delicate eyelashes were resting against her olive toned face softly, and as she yawned and shifted her bodily weight they fluttered a bit.

Draco smiled to himself, not knowing how in the world he'd gotten so lucky.

"We could name her Nysa." He suddenly said, surprising even himself as the words flowed from his mouth against his own will.

"What does the name Nysa have to do with space?"

Draco calmly looked up from his daughter to look at Harry.

"Nysa is the name of a group of asteroids in the Main Belt." He explained, and Harry smiled.

"I like that name."

Draco matched Harry's own smile, "I do too."

So that was how they finally named their perfect little angel.

Although, they weren't exactly done.

"Fuck, we still need a middle name." Groaned Harry, and Draco tucked Nysa closer to his chest.

"Don't curse in front of the baby, Harry!"

"She's a week old, I hardly think that it's going to impact her all that much, and I personally would think it to be hilarious if her first word was 'shit'."

Draco rubbed his temple for short period of time, making sure Nysa was secure enough in the crook of his arm to be able to perform the action without dropping her.

"Okay, her middle name could be Orion."

"Hasn't that been used somehow in your family line, though?" 

"Probably, so scratch that then, how about Astrid? It was the Swedish Space Corporation's first ever micro-satellite."

Harry's lips gave a slight quirk upwards, "Well, I think we've found our name!"

"Nysa Astrid Potter-Malfoy."

Harry nodded, his smile growing into one that went from ear to ear.

He leaned in, kissing Draco on the mouth, careful to make sure he didn't lose grip of Nysa.

Draco chuckled into the chaste kiss and mumbled, "You're supposed to save that for midnight!"

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so MAJOR fast forward, like five year fast forward, I rlly hope that doesn't bother anybody!

The years to follow were constantly filled with busy schedules, parenthood, and hectic days, but if you asked Harry and Draco, it was entirely worth it.

Harry had grown closer to Ron and Hermione again, and Draco began reconnecting with his own friends, as they all grew more mature and started families of their own with their spouses (although, Pansy had become a single mother and was amazing at doing this parenting thing all on her own).

Soon after Nysa's fourth birthday, Harry had fallen pregnant again, and eventually given birth to twin boys who had been named Sirius and Orion, one to honor Harry's godfather and the other just because it was a pretty goddamn great name.

It was one particularly busy Saturday morning, when they were supposed to be tidying the house for when Ron and Hermione would be visiting with their two children, Rose and Hugo, and Draco was having a particularly difficult time getting his own children ready.

"Nysa, for the sixth time, please just put on some nice clothes."

The five year old stamped her foot down onto the wooden floor of her bedroom, which had items of clothing lying all over it in heaps and unorganized piles.

"This is nice." She insisted, pointing to the outfit she'd dressed herself in, which just so happened to be a Cinderella costume from last Halloween.

"Yes, it's very pretty, but I don't really classify that as clothes, so please change."

Nysa shook her head stubbornly, turning her back on her father, who sighed.

"Harry!" He yelled, using his husband as a last resort. 

He'd wanted to try settling this on his own, but for the past ten minutes he hadn't accomplished anything, so he was desperately hoping that his daughter would listen to her other father.

"Yeah, babe?" Harry called back from downstairs, where he was struggling to flatten Orion's hair, which was just about as untamable as his own was.

"Can you please get Nysa to put on some real clothes?"

"It's just Ron and Hermione, it'll be okay!"

"She is _not_ wearing a Halloween costume just because it's only your friends!" Draco insisted.

Harry let go of an audible sigh, making his way to Nysa's bedroom, where his husband was.

He bent down behind Nysa, whose back was still turned to face the wall instead of her parents.

"Honey, please listen to daddy. Go put on some nice clothes."

"No, I like my dress."

"You can wear a dress, just not that one."

"I only want to wear this one."

"Honey, please just wear something else for now. You can put this back on when Hugo and Rose go back home." He promised her.

She turned around to face Harry very, painstakingly slowly.

Draco held onto his breath, hoping she'd finally just agree to what they said and get herself properly dressed.

Nysa silently nodded, and Draco let out the breath he'd been holding as he smiled widely at his husband, extremely grateful that he'd somehow managed to get their daughter to take off the costume.

They both left the room together, making their way back downstairs to the living room so they would be able to supervise the twins.

"I really don't understand how you got her to actually agree with her, but I love you."

"You tell me that serversl times a day, but I love you too, Draco."

They arrived in the living room and sat down on the couch together, watching as their boys played together on the floor with their set of blocks they'd gotten out, with the help of Harry.

Soon enough, Nysa had come running out from her room and into the living room, wearing a pair of unbuttoned jeans and a yellow shirt.

She pointed to her button on the jeans and walked up to Draco, "Help me." She demanded.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "How do you ask?"

"Please help me." She corrected herself, still pointing to the unbuttoned fly.

Draco smiled, fixing her jeans for her, and then kissing her on the top of the head gently.

The door was knocked on and Harry walked from the room, letting in his friends and their children.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are fast forwarding yet again to when Nysa is age eleven and the twins are about seven, mainly because this is the chapter before last and I really just would not have any room to add in other years besides the one during which Nysa leaves for Hogwarts, happy reading!

Yet again, this morning what chaotic, full of yelling and packing and bustling about to get themselves ready.

It was ten thirty in the morning, the train would be leaving at eleven and Nysa was determined to get there early so she would be sure to get a good seat, and not miss the ride to Hogwarts, of course.

"Dad! Papa! Hurry up!" Nysa called excitedly from where she stood just next to the front door, fully dressed and ready to leave, bouncing on the balls of her feet continuously.

Draco came downstairs, greeting her with a smile as he walked over to where his shoes sat on the floor and tugged them onto his feet.

"I know you're excited, but your other father has decided to take forever to get ready and your brothers are being diffcult, as per usual." He explained, glancing behind him as his green-eyes husband made his way down the stairs and shot him a playful glare.

"Making fun of me again, are you?" He quipped, reaching Draco and kissing his forhead, then doing the same affectionate action to his daughter.

Nysa sighed, "Would the two of them hurry up for once in their lives?" She asked, glancing over to look at the suitcase she had set behind her, leaning against the door to keep it upright.

Finally, much to Nysa's relief, Sirius and Orion came running out of the open hallway that stood to Nysa's left, and stopped just in front of Harry.

"Are we all ready, then?" Harry questioned, cheekily smiling at his daughter whom he knew was more than ready to get onto the train station and begin her journey to the place that practically every wizard and witch in Europe spoke about religiously.

Nysa smiled widely, possibly so much so that it was the largest she ever had smiled, and took one of each of her father's hands into either of her own.

"Oh for Merlin's sakes, grab on!" She said exasperatedly to her two brother's, who stood there timidly knowing that this would be their first time ever apparating.

Slowly, the twins each held one of their father's hands, the one that hadn't already become occupied by their sister, and looked to each other for support.

Soon they were twisting and turning through a tunnel of time and space, and then it was finished and they were standing on a train platform which was packed with muggles, as well as wizarding families trying to make their way to the wall which they would run through, unseen by the non-magical people around themselves.

They wound their way together through crowds of people and stopped when the platform entirely came into view and they spotted several other people wearing their Hogwart's robes running through the platform as though they had been doing this their entire life, although they realistically had been since they were eleven.

"Alright, what you're going to have to do is take your things and run straight at that wall between platforms nine and ten, we'll run right in after you." Draco explained to his daughter, who was now suddenly looking very nervous.

Nysa let out a breath which she hadn't even realised she had been holding, and nodded her head shortly, stepping several feet in front of the wall and mentally preparing herself to run straight at it, without stopping, no matter how much her body was begging her to stop herself from running straight into it, as it was very well known that running into a wall would not exactly be a nice feeling to experience.

She began running forward, forcing her eyes closed so that she wouldn't know how closely she was reaching to the brick wall, and soon enough she was stood on a completely different platform that was occupied by wizards and witches of all ages, as well as one of the most extravagant looking trains she'd ever seen.

The horn sounded loudly as her family followed her through the wall and onto platform nine and three-quarters.

"Not so difficult, was it?" Questioned Harry, teasingly ruffling Nysa's hair lightly.

They made their way together over to the train, which expelled smoke that poured out onto the station floor and left feet in clouds of smoke.

Nysa looked around herself in awe, and the train's deafening horn sounded once again.

"I suppose I should find myself a good place to sit." She said, turning round to face her parent's and brothers again.

"I suppose it seems that way." Replied Draco, reaching down to hug her.

Harry joined in on embracing his daughter and then pulled away slowly, allowing the twins to embrace their sister as well.

Draco let go of her, leaning back and pecking her tenderly on the cheek before fully standing up and leaning against Harry's shoulder.

Nysa waved them goodbye, a smile on her face, and then went sprinting off to find an empty carriage, or at least one occupied by kind-seeming people she wouldn't mind sharing company with.

 


	30. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to leave any form of support on this Fanfiction, no matter if that only meant reading a couple chapters or not.  
> You guys will be receiving a new fic soon, I've just got to finish up my rough draft of the first chapter, edit it, and then make it public!

Nysa's years at Hogwarts had been much better than either of her fathers' and she was very grateful for that.

First off, the muggleborn Ravenclaw students had somehow managed to convince McGonagall, who was the new headmaster, to let them tamper with the wards of the castle and then proceed to create a spell that allowed internet signals to enter the castle, therefor giving other students and professors newfound access to what was such a large part of the muggle world.

This had, of course, been completely revolutionary.

Along the way, Sirius and Orion had started receiving their own education at Hogwarts, and had managed to follow up the same lengendary legacy of Fred and George Weasley, who were still actively known as two of the best prank 'masters' to ever attend the wizarding school.

In Nysa's third year she had taken a liking to a gorgeous Hufflepuff student whom she happened to share a dorm with, as she was also a Hufflepuff, and spoke endlessly about her over both the summer and winter holidays.

Draco quickly became aware of how badly he must of annoyed his own father what with all of his constant childhood rambling of 'perfect Harry Potter with his scar and his broomstick.'

Harry, on the other hand, eventually outright told his daughter to just ask this damn girl out on a date, which surprised Nysa beyond belief, as she had never once realized that she was even _able_ to do that.

(Which made no sense, as she had grown up with very openly gay fathers, although she did explain that nobody had ever told her that being attracted to the same gender wasn't only for males to do.)

That September, around a week after term had began again, Nysa did follow her father's advice and asked out her crush, whom agreed and this was what began a very long, young, and beautiful romance, which did last well into her twenties, until finally she'd gotten the guts to propose and had gone from 'relationship' to 'life partner' in a matter of three short months.

Orion and Sirius had bought out a plot of land in Hogsmeade when they were at the young age of sixteen and had begun selling simple muggle items to the clueless pure bloods who had sadly never been exposed to the wonders of using a ballpoint pen rather than a scratchy quill that you had to replace every goddamned year when the feather began to tear and show it's age.

This shop had become the absolute best way for the two of them to gain popularity, as well as good friendships due to the fact that eventually their shop had become the new talk of Hogwarts once the purebloods had started recommending the shop to their friends.

Overall, Harry and Draco hadn't broken any of their kids (yet) and that could be considered pretty good parenting, at least on their own standards, and their children still came to visit them often and that was also what they would call being good parents who had raised their kids correctly.

All in all, nobody went crazy (though as times Draco had been on the very brink) and none of their adult children were still living at home.

Their little family had been perfectly well suited to the capabilities that Harry and Draco had regarding parenting, and it was satisfying and kept a smile on Harry and Draco's lips.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3 so I really hope you guys like it! Feel free to leave constructive criticism!


End file.
